tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Democratic Empire of Korea
The '''Democratic Empire of Korea '''is a superstate featured in the TACITUS series. It was formed in 2015, when Sung-Man Il, united North and South Korea. Eventually, Kim Song-Il, much to the shock and horror of the international community, began a crusade of "kingdom-building", conquering numerous other countries in the name of building an empire to challenge that of the United States, the Christian Republic of New Russia, and the Federation. History Founding In an alternate 2015, following years of separation and rivalry between the two Koreas, Sung-Man Il united North and South Korea and formed the Democratic Empire of Korea, seeking to create a "union" between the two divided countries, began a policy of openeness with other countries. However, other nations began to see the actions of the Democratic Empire of Korea as that of "another Hitler" and reacted negatively. Unbeknownst to everybody else, though, this started a period known as "the Next Crusade". The Next Crusade In 2016, the Democratic Empire of Korea declared war on Japan, invading the island country and starting the Korean-Japanese War. At about the same time, the United States entered an economic crisis that forced it to withdraw its military forces from the Far East. Stepping into the plate was the Federation, which vehemently condemned the action. After about a year of fighting, Japan surrendered in 2018, capitulating to rule by the Democratic Empire of Korea. By 2020, the nations of Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Singapore, Cambodia, Laos, Burma, Papua New Guinea, East TImor, and various other East Asian countries were conquered and forcibly absorbed into the new Korean Empire. World War III and dissolution When World War III began, the DEK started out forming an alliance with the Islamic State of New Palestine following a nonaggression pact. This was an alliance that was quickly dissolved when the ISNP violated their end of the pact and assaulted KPA positions, turning the two against each other. By this point, it was every man for himself for the two enemy powers. The DEK itself was invaded during the Invasion of the Korean Empire, led by Raven, New America, and the Special Defense Pact. Pyongyang fell after days of heavy fighting, and the DEK was eventually dissolved, having been replaced with the puppet state\satellite state known as the Federal Republic of New Asia. Korea itself was renamed the Federation of New Korea by Raven. Member countries North Korean flag.png|Democratic Empire of Korea national flag Flag of Vietnam.png|Vietnam (Occupied) Flag of Cambodia.png|Cambodia (Occupied) Flag of Malaysia.png|Malaysia Flag of Laos.png|Laos Flag of Indonesia.png|Singapore Flag of East Timor.png|East Timor Flag of Brunei.png|Brunei Flag of japan.png|Japan (occupied) Flag of Thailand.png|Thailand (Occupied) Myanmar flag.png|Myammar (Occupied) Flag of Papua New Guinea.png|Paupa New Guinea Flag of Indonesia.png|Indonesia (Occupied) Weapons and equipment KRISS Vector.png|TDI Vector M4 Carbine.png|M4A1 (Captured after union of South and North Korea) Daewoo K7.png|K7 (Captured after union of North and South Korea) 5.45mm ADS rifle - InnovationDay2013part1-44.jpg|ADS Amphibious Rifle APS Underwater Rifle.jpg|APS Underwater Rifle AK-12 rifle.png|AK-12 DRM-177 Basilisk.png|DRM-177 Basilisk FIM-92 Stinger.png|FIM-92 (Captured after union of South and North Korea) G18.png|G18 (Used by Unit 525 soldiers) MTs255 model.png QBZ-03.jpg|QBZ-03 (Used by Unit 525 soldiers) PWS Diablo.jpg|PWS Diablo (Used by Unit 525 soldiers) M9A1.png|M9A1 Ak-103 bullpup grom.png|AKU-94 Mk 11 Mod 0 .png|Mk11 Mod 0 CheyTac Intervention.png|CheyTac M200 Intervention 5th Generation P99.png|P99 QBZ-95 .png|QBZ-95 QSZ-92.png|QSZ-92 QBB-95 .png|QBB-88 PP90M1.png|PP90M1 Bizon.png|PP-19 Bizon M16A3.png|M16A3 (captured after union of South and North Korea) Gallery KPA soldier.jpg|KPA soldier KPAF.png|KPA Patch North-Korea-s-new-special-forces-907682.jpg|KPA Special Operations (Unit 525) Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga Category:Rogue states Category:Failed states Category:Dictatorships